Sicarius
by Turak's Maw
Summary: Please review! Continuation of Name of Death, the debate, process and summoning of Sicarius. Let me know what you think and if I should continue on to chapter 3!


Sicarius

Eragon never thought that an elf could pale, but all color drained from Arya's face, leaving her with a hollow visage. The elders gasped and all rose at once, but before they could object, Islanzadi raised a hand and commanded "Peace."

An elf maid stepped forward "My lady, you cannot be serious. Sicarius mustn't be released, it would surely spell doom for us all."

Another elf declared "Sicarius had no love off our kind before, think what he feels after a century in the hands of Atsoos. He will wreak destruction on us all!" Again, Islanzadi commanded "Peace." and the elders fell silent. "I realize that this may seem daft of me," she continued "even I am unsettled by its implications. But I have thought long and searched for any other possible alternative, and there is none. Eragon and Saphira must be instructed, and who better to instruct them than one who very successfully hunted their kind?"

Aerlamel stepped forward, "And what, my queen, makes you so sure that he will agree to help us?" Islanzadi whirled towards him.

"Do you have any idea what a demon is capable of?" she asked "Give one an hour and they will have you begging for death, Sicarius has been at the mercy of Atsoos, one of the cruelest their vile kind has ever known, for a century. I guarantee he will readily accept my offer."

_And what exactly is your offer? _Saphira asked.

All the elves silenced and turned towards Islanzadi. "Yes mother, what do you plan to offer Sicarius in return for his services?" Arya suddenly asked, her face still pale from the shock of Islanzadi's earlier announcement. Eragon briefly wondered why she seemed so much more upset than anyone else at her mother's plan, but he did not have the time to inquire before Islanzadi answered her and Saphira's question.

"If Sicarius agrees, and fulfills his oath, I will grant him a full pardon of his sins so long as he leaves this region of Alagasea and never returns."

"And if he refuses?"

"He will not."

_Say he does_

Islanzadi sighed "Then we will shut the portal and he will remain in the abyss for the full term of his sentence." Islanzadi turned to the elders. "There can be no harm in asking him, I propose that we open a portal and see what he has to say on the matter."

After a brief pause, Arelamel stepped forward, "I do not like it, but I agree, let us open a portal and see what Sicarius has to say." Around the hall the elders hesitantly began to nod. Islanzadi turned towards Arya, "What of you my daughter, what is your opinion on this matter?"

Arya looked down, and thought for a minute, then very quietly said "You know my feelings concerning Sicarius, but I agree with your proposal to open a portal."

Islanzadi nodded and clapped her hands, five elves garbed all in black, entered with a variety of objects in their arms. They paused before Islanzadi and bowed. "Prepare the summoning circle." She commanded.

"Yes my lady" They then cleared a large area and began pouring black sand into a circle with a diameter of ten feet, then made a square centered perfectly, its edges touching the lines of the circle. Over the next hour they made lines of sand in and out of both shapes, forming runes and symbols. Once this was finished, they proceeded to make four more circles outside the four corners of the square. In these, they also made intricate lines and glyphs. The finished product Consisted of the large summoning ring and four smaller rings, each with a cleared ring at the center, five feet in the center of the larger, and a half foot in the smaller. Then they began the task of going over every inch of their work.

Arya leaned into Eragon's ear and whispered "if even one thing is wrong, one grain of sand out of place, the circle will fail, and the summoned will be able to simply step out of it."

"What happens then?"

She looked at him darkly "With a demon, it kills a few of us before being sent back."

"What about Sicarius?"

A smirk pulled at the corners of her mouth, "We all die"

_That was a cheerful analysis. _Saphira commented. Eragon only turned and watched as the five elves slowly went over their work.

Nearly two hours later, they all straightened and moved to stand before Islanzadi. "The summoning circle is complete my lady."

Islannadi looked down, as if she was in deep thought, then looking up commanded, "Proceed"

The five elves bowed and positioned themselves, one at each of the small rings, and one at the front of the main summoning ring. The four elves each removed an object from their robes and set it in their circle, a ravens feather, a wolf tooth, a sphere of ice and a strange multi colored rock. Then they all then began to sway, back and forth, chanting in a low voice. Eragon couldn't make out any words other than Sicarius, which was getting said with increasing intensity.

Black clouds began to rise from the runes, swirling around the center of the ring with increasing intensity. The five elves were now chanting so quickly that Eragon could not tell one word from another, but their voices were loud and the fraises lingered in the air longer than they should have. The clouds were now so thick that they formed an impenetrable tube that rose to the top of the trees that formed Tialdari hall, now spinning so rapidly that they emitted ominous howl. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and Eragon had to avert his gaze as a wave of foul smelling heat washed over him.

His gut clenched as he looked up, for in the center of the summoning ring now stood a man. The mans skin was as white as bleached bone. Eragon would have mistaken him for a shade were it not for the color of his hair, was the color of bronze, and the two enormous coal black wings that protruded from his back. Next to him Arya whispered with a combination of awe and fury. "Behold Eragon, the last of the Immortal Elites, behold Sicarius."


End file.
